


$$$ Long Pork

by Opalsong



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cannibalism, Dating, Family Secrets, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Secrets, Serial Killers, WTF is even UP with Adam b/c I sure don't know, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Steven likes Andrew.  He LIKES likes Andrew.  But Steven has some intense dietary needs.  Once Andrew finds out, he is only too happy to provide.(The Cannibal!Steven/Serial Killer!Andrew fic that no one wanted except me and Analise010.)





	$$$ Long Pork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [analise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/gifts).



> Long Pork is a jokey name for "Human meat" where I live. Sadly, it isn't a pun about dicks.
> 
> This was recorded for Analise010 for ITPE before I realised that they weren't doing ITPE. Some of the credits and meta data reflect that mistake.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Buzzfeed/%24%24%24%20Long%20Pork.mp3) | 30:05 | 20.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Buzzfeed/%24%24%24%20Long%20Pork.m4b) | 30:05 | 28.7 MB  
  
### Music

_Buzzfeed - Mystere (Worth it Onestop)_

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
